


Tell Me You Need Me

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: They decided to live together on a Sunday morning.





	Tell Me You Need Me

Harry hears a small commotion before openning the door of the apartment. It was almost six in the afternoon and he was bringing sushi just to cheer Niall up. He has been pretty stressed out since they decided to move in together a month ago. It was all of a sudden on a Sunday morning, they were both naked in Niall’s bed, talking about how busy that week was gonna be and how they barely saw each other, at all. Niall’s face was hidden in Harry’s neck, fake whimpering and holding onto his sides as Harry played with his hair.

The room filled up with only the sound of their breathings, Harry was looking at the roof as Niall intertwined their legs and kissed his chest when Harry said out loud something that was meant just for himself.

_“This would be easier if we just live together.”_

And Niall’s head popped up from its hiding place to look at his boyfriend’s face. Harry remembers the expression on his face, the blue in his eyes and the red of his cheeks, but he didn’t really understand what was going on until Niall bit his lips to contain a huge smile.

 _“Yeah, it would be.”_ He whispered, making Harry frown before fully understanding things the second he saw the brightest smile in the brunette’s face yet leaning in to kiss him.

They stared making the arrangements the next day and it took them three weeks to find the perfect place. Not too far from the center of the city and no too far from Anne’s house either. It has a guest room, two bathrooms, the kitchen is big enough for them to have breakfast in it, a wide bedroom, a lovely balcony and a living room for their sofas and TV. They were making enough money to pay it, so it wasn’t really a hard decision to make.

And they were taking things calmly, unpacking one or two boxes per day, so they could enjoy the new place and their company. Harry is starting to love their flat with the photos on the walls and the bed in the middle of the room, the carpets in the living room and their mugs in the kitchen, the bathroom fill up with their stuff and the vinyl player in a corner next to the window.

So when Harry finally opens the door, he doesn’t expect to find Niall in the middle of the living room with apparently the content of five boxes spread around him.

“Welcome back.” He smiles, “Now fucking help me.”

Harry opens his mouth but no sound comes out of it.

“What’s going on here?” He finally says, closing the door behind him.

“It’s been almost a week and we’re not done!” Niall starts lifting random stuff in front of his face to show Harry his point.

“Tell me you need me.” Harry smiles, crossing his arms as he leans in the door’s frame.

“I don’t need you! It would be nice if you decided to help me for once!” Niall yelled even though he knew Harry’s joking.

Harry frowns and squats down to look him in the eyes. Something else is happening and apparently it has driven Niall to the edge, so he takes the stuff from Niall’s hand to intertwine their fingers. Niall looks down to his hands and sighs, biting his lips before he finally talks.

“My mom called. She’s coming here in two days and she wants to meet your family.”

Harry looks at him but Niall is still looking at their hands, playing with their fingers maybe to avoid his boyfriend’s eyes, which is ridiculous.

“You’re worrying about nothing, you know that, right?” Harry says as he places his finger in Niall’s chin, raising his face to meet his eyes. “I already spent Christmas with your family, Niall. And my mom has talked to your mom plenty of times.”

Niall nods, standing up and walking to the kitchen, leaving all the mess behind. Harry follows him. When he enters the kitchen Niall’s moving all around, putting water for tea and taking out some plates. The kitchen is also a mess, some open boxes and plastic bags on the floor. Harry puts the sushi on the table and sits, waiting for Niall to turn around.

“We can call Louis and Liam and trick them into help. We’ll tell them we have pizza, beers and some new movie on Netflix.” Niall laughs, finally sitting in front of Harry. “They have left their kids with us plenty of times without calling first, they can’t refuse.”

“You’re right,” Niall sighs.

Harry smiles as he takes his phone out of his pocket and sends the text in their group chat.

“I’m gonna change my clothes.” Harry stands up, putting the sushi in front of Niall, leaving a kiss on his forehead, but before he could leave the kitchen, Niall holds his hand.

“I do need you.” He whispers loud enough for Harry to hear. “Always.”

Harry nods as he leaves a final kiss in Niall’s lips before walking to their room.


End file.
